This invention relates generally to compacting devices and more particularly relates to a compacting device suitable for crushing and salvaging aluminum cans.
With every increasing costs all metals are becoming more costly to recovery from refinement of natural resources. Thus, recycling of metals is becoming more and more a method of reducing the costs of these metals. The metals are recycled by collecting discarded devices from which the metals are made and then melting down and reusing the metal to make new devices.
In particular, aluminum from natural resources is becoming more and more scarce and the price is rising. Thus, the recycling of aluminum and specifically aluminum cans has become more attractive for the production of aluminum used in new devices. These cans however, in the uncrushed state take up a great deal of space and can make collecting, shipping and recycling an expensive procedure. Usually, the cans are crushed by some means such as use of the foot to flatten them so that they will take up much less space. However, crushing them in this manner is unsatisfactory as it is time consuming and dangerous.
Devices for crushing cans are known, but generally they are bulky, heavy or inefficient in operation. A disadvantage of the known type of can crushers is that they must be fastened to some solid surface in order to function. This means they are generally not sufficiently portable for use at any location where discarded aluminum cans may be found. Additionally, these devices are not suitable for use by everyone as they generally are designed for use by persons who have a great deal of strength. It would be advantageous if a portable can crushing device could be designed that was efficient enough in operation that it did not require great strength for use.